


Snippet to the Dorm Life

by fuschia_romance



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Boys Will Be Boys, Dorms, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuschia_romance/pseuds/fuschia_romance
Summary: How can 13 young boys with raging hormonal need share common space for years without killing each other? Or caught each other in embarrassing situation? Creating rules is the key – yet when they change their dorm to the new ones certain benefits and situation changed some of these dynamics.





	Snippet to the Dorm Life

Mingyu sometimes wonder how the hell they managed to survive living together so far.  

Seriously, think about it for a moment.  

When you made 13 young growing (healthy) boys live together in a limited space for prolonged period of time. Chaos bound to happen right?  

 

He remembers the first few weeks of living together with Seventeen and realized how precious his room in his house previously was.  

It started out with something small at first. Like someone misplacing someone else’s belongings – comb, cable, books, shirts. It started out with debate or scolding from the hyungs – while if the hyungs made mistake, the younger ones can only laugh it off and try to remind them in a timid playful manner.  

 

Then it escalated.  

 

People should know when it is something with Chinese characters, it belongs to either Minghao or Jun and no one should touch those. Or worse, _eat them_ without warning. 

Someone ate the food sent for Minghao and _no one_ admitted it. It was one hell of an evening. Mingyu never saw Minghao that upset – the offender (whoever that is) probably thought it was Jun's and Jun is a more chill person so they thought it will be okay.  

Seungcheol warned them at that point and said such action should not be repeated again – although Mingyu has his own suspicion that Seungcheol himself sometimes breached that. (He heard Soonyoung mentioned that Seungcheol used his boxer several times). 

 

Then the worst happened. At least, in Mingyu’s mind it was the worst at that time.   

The funny thing was it involved Seungcheol and him, whenever he recalled the situation Mingyu seriously wanted to laugh out loud.  

 

It was probably a little bit more than a year after their debut.  

It was late at night, they just finished late night practice – since they will have comeback in 3 weeks. So, the practice session was super intense.  

Mingyu wake up at one point, desperately needing to pee. He takes a peek at his phone and realise it is still 3 am in the morning, they still have another 3,5 hours before they need to wake up. Realising, he can’t hold it in for more than 3 hours. He decided to get up and fight his sleepiness to go to the bathroom.  

His mind laced with drowsiness, he didn’t realise the light visible in between the closed door of the bathroom indicating it is occupied.  

He opened the door in one swift movement and heard a shocked gasp.  

“Yah, what the hell?!”  

The yell successfully brings Mingyu from the land of drowsiness and made him look up in that instant, which probably he should not. An image of Choi Seungcheol with his erect dick in his hand and the other hand holding his smartphone is an image Mingyu would like to edit from his brain.  

 

“WHAT The, Hyung!!” 

 

“Yah, Mingyu, OUT!!” Seungcheol yelled.  

 

“Oh my God, my eyes!” Mingyu yelled and covered his eyes, scrambling to find the doorknob.  

Probably thinking Mingyu’s super slow response is not acceptable, Seungcheol decided to act on his own and stand up quickly to close the door. An act which in hindsight is probably not so smart.  

Ehem, do you know that for some people – sometimes, they will suffer from this dizziness after doing the deed? They learned that Seungcheol is also one of those people.  

Seungcheol takes several big steps trying to close the door and the next thing Mingyu knew he heard this loud banging sound.  

Seungcheol-hyung just bang his face to the door and looks like he’s dead.  

“OH MY GOD HYUNG!” Mingyu wailed loudly. “Someone, help!! Our leader is dead,” 

 

___ 

 

If Mingyu said he would like to edit the image of Seungcheol masturbate from his mind, Seungcheol would like the option of not knowing that several of Seventeen’s member and his manager found him fainted in the bathroom early in the morning with his dick out and some proof of his cum. (He was doing the second round when Mingyu found him). Mingyu’s loud panic yelled managed to wake the manager and Joshua somehow. 

Luckily, his forehead was fine although there might be a small bruise over it which probably will be gone in a week.  

Yet, he can’t handle the snicker and giggle the members shared after that whenever they looked at him for several days after that.  

The manager mentioned that he probably suffers from dehydration – and advise him to drink a lot before doing the deed.  This might be true considering how much they sweat throughout the day during dance practice and his brain thinks it was a wise action to masturbate several times without drinking water properly.  

 

On the third day, he decided he can’t handle it and call for "Seventeen emergency meeting.” 

Oh, the joy of having the leader’s power.  

 

“Hyung, why are we here?” Minghao asked, hair still wet after taking a shower, clearly, he wants to retire to the bedroom rather than sitting here in their small livingroom.  

“We need to discuss some important emergency stuff,” he mustered in his best leader tone.  

 

“Is this about you caught red handed while masturbating?” Jihoon asked bluntly, also annoyed probably because he has not managed to take a bath yet.  

 

Seungcheol coughed loudly while some of the members snorts or chuckle. (EVEN CHAN! He needs to restore his hyung pride. Somehow.) 

  

“More or less, but I feel that we have a much more important issue laying in the horizon,”  

“Just spill the beans,” this time Jeoghan cuts in.  

 

He looks at them, “Obviously, me caught by Mingyu and fainting afterwards just another indication that we need to set another Dorm rule for privacy,” he paused, “Especially for sexual need release,”  

Joshua gasped loudly to that. “We need that?” Chan asked, followed quickly with Jeonghan interrupting, “Do we really need to talk about this now with Chan?”  

Seungcheol knew he’s mainly shock for usually the three of them will discuss first before sharing or talking with the rest of the members, but for this one, he knew that he will not have strong support from them.  

 

“Yes, we do,” Seungcheol said, “With Chan, because he will also experience the same thing later on and I very much hope Seventeen will be long lasting that we will still need to share dorm and living spaces for a long time for now.”  

 

“But not everyone needs to masturbate,” Soonyoung said slowly. 

 _Oh God,_ _you_ _naïve boy let me shield you from the world_ – seriously? Seungcheol almost said that out loud.  

“Probably not now, but later on everyone will have their urge and need. Not everyone here has the same urge or the same intensity, some probably only needs once every other day and urged to be the last one taking a bath with that consideration in mind (Jun coughed at this). But having to use the bathroom all the time, although I realize is the most respectful way – might not be ideal all the time,” He looked pointedly at Mingyu this time, who mumbled something along the line of _your fault for not locking the door_ under his breath.  

 

“We are just young boys doing what healthy young boys doing or will do anyway. I think it is best to set certain basic rules for everyone considering the dorm is shared by 13 people – or more,”  

 

____ 

 

So that was the beginning of how the Sacred Dorm Rule was laid out.  

Never to say that out loud, but some of the members are actually thankful that Seungcheol started the discussion and they laid out some basic rules. Mingyu is one of them, although the need to do the deed frequently came to him several months after the Sacred Dorm Rule established.  

  1. If you want to take care of your morning problem while taking a bath, do it quickly.  
  2. Hectic days will require several people to share the bathroom in the morning, quick deed during these days are prohibited. Unless you wake up earlier than everyone else.  
  3. No watching porn in the bedroom unless explicit consent from the other occupants obtained. 
  4. No doing it in the shared room! 
  5. No shaming or teasing when another has declared their needs! 



No. 4 is quite hard to be agreed but some of the members insist on this due to cleanliness issue at least now they have common understanding and no one needs to tiptoe between another if they need to do it.   

They even proceed to have members meeting to discuss some other “embarrassing” thing, for example: no talking about these during interview. They even agree what kind of stories can be shared when asked on questions about dorm life. Nothing embarrassing can be shared.  

All is well in the Seventeen Dorm paradise for a while after the first uncomfortable talk. 

At least until they move to the new dorms.  

 

There is a reason as to why the paper, rock, scissor game was _so deadly_. It is not only because of the 2 years lease but let’s be honest, whoever occupied the single room will have freedom they have not taste for the last couple of years (adding in their trainee years).  

So yeah, it was a life and dead game, everyone was so adamant on getting that single room. Aside from Wonwoo, who is very chill throughout the game.  

After losing and receiving his fate of yet again sharing the bedroom with another person, Mingyu decided to feed his curiosity.  

  

“Hyung,” he pushed his shoulder to Wonwoo who watched the rest of the game unfold between the members who will occupy the 8th floor with little interest. 

“Heum,” was all the response he got.  

“Why are you so chill with all of this?”  

“With what?” 

“Rooming, you have to share another space, don’t you feel annoyed?” 

Wonwoo seems to consider his words, “Not really, I don’t mind it at all to share the room with anyone,” 

Mingyu paused a bit, “Don’t you want that private space so you can do whatever you want?” 

Wonwoo look at him funny, “I already did whatever I want so far,”  

Mingyu sighed, “I mean, you know... to do the deed and masturbate or watch porn whenever you want to,” 

“Oh,” Wonwoo finally understanding what Mingyu’s trying to say, “That...” 

“Yeah,” 

 

When Wonwoo stay quiet for a while, Mingyu probe again, “So, why is that?” 

Wonwoo chuckle a bit, “Am not sure why for me, but...,” 

 

“I think I just don’t have the constant urge to do that?” He pouted a bit, thinking, “Like, when Cheol-hyung started the whole discussion years ago and until now, I don’t really understand why. I tried to google how often man usually masturbate, you know and the answer varies. Like most said they do it at least once every day, some people might do it twice a day can you imagine? But not at all for me, I can go weeks without even thinking about it. So really, it doesn’t bother me much,”  

Mingyu just quietly taking in all of this information. Part of him that masturbate twice a day or even thrice when they don’t have hectic tiring schedule feels a bit embarrassed – especially after looking forward for the room arrangement with that sole consideration in his mind.  

 

Wonwoo squints his eyes and pouts in that adorable way, “You don’t think I’m weird, don’t you? I have never really mention this to anyone else but...” 

“Of course not, Hyung! It’s totally fine, am just thinking what are the things you do on your free time usually,” 

“Oh, that – easy, I play game a lot or watch game video a lot. Or cat videos, those are my source of happines,” Wonwoo giggled, “Probably those are the reasons why I never think about anything else. My mind just focuses on game and cats,” 

Mingyu snorted loudly, because _of course_.  

“It probably better to just watch more cat videos, gaming is not good for your health,”  

“Said you,” Wonwoo laughed, “But at least, it makes not focusing on masturbating schedule like some of you,”  

___ 

 

As if that was not enough, apparently after several days of settling in to their new dorms and arranging their stuff.  

Jeon Wonwoo decide to upgrade his uniqueness by deciding to sleep... in the living room. You know, the space where everyone supposed to hang out, watch tv and everyone can just exist without permission and without doors! 

_What the -?_

“Hyung! Is Seungcheol-hyung bully you into this?”  

“YAH KIM MINGYU, do you think I am that low!” Seungcheol yelled from the kitchen 

Wonwoo just laughed wholeheartedly and said he would like his precious PC to be in a good space and be sheltered from dust.  

 

___ 

 

Mingyu cursed the fact that he is the only one from the 97 line to share a room.  

Why is Seokmin and Minghao so lucky, his mind can’t comprehend. 

“But, you sleep anywhere anyway, so what difference does that make for you. Don’t be a kid,” Minghao tries to reason while they hang out in his room and drink his wine. You know, just because he can decorate his room like a something from Pinterest or that interior design Instagram account. Annoying. 

“You’re at least not sharing the room with 2 other people, so be grateful,” 

“But still,” Mingyu continue to pout. 

“Ey,” Minghao cuts in, “If you really want it, you can use my room to watch porn sometimes,” 

 “Really?!” 

“Whenever I’m away for schedule in China that is, so I won’t caught you doing it, just make sure to clean up and never stains anything in my bed! Oh, better to just bring your own sheet and use it on top of mine just in case, I don’t want any risk,” 

“I will just keep one of sheet here then,”  

To which Seokmin laughed, “And you, what about you?? You don’t offer me anything to comfort me?” 

“Uhm, sorry no... My room is my safe haven,”  

“Jerk,” Mingyu decided to kick Seokmin. 

___ 

 

Apparently, he is a bad drunk. Mingyu never knew this because his friends never bother to mention this to him.  

Until one particular night – one-night Mingyu can’t decide he wants to forget or cherish in his mind. On one hand it is too horrible and embarrassing to be remembered on the other hand Mingyu can’t stop his mind from straying to those moments.  

Can a person feel this torn about something? He feel bad yet he also feel good about it. 

Anyway- what he’s trying to say is all of the members know his little habit well.  

He loves to drink beer after he finished his schedule. The fridge and storage in the 6th floor dorm has lots of beer and soju. In his defense, he is not the only one drinking. Seungcheol also love to drink and their manager also took some every once in a while. So, not only him. 

 

Yet, one night – after finishing his crazily super packed schedule – which actually also already end with some drinking with seniors. Mingyu got home really late. His manager decided to go home and just dropped him outside of the apartment building. Come to think of it, Mingyu was already a bit tipsy at that point yet luckily, he managed to enter the dorm safely.  

 

It was dark when he entered the dorm and without really noticing it, he hums a song, quite loudly. He left his jacket on the chair and walks towards the fridge. Instead of grabbing the water bottle, he decided to take another can of beer.  

 

“Mingyu?”  

“Ah!” Mingyu yelled, grabbing his jumping heart in the chest, he turned around quickly and notice someone is sitting in the living room. Oh wait, this is also Wonuwu’s room – his mind supplied helpfully.  

 

“Nonu-hyung? You scared me,” he said as he walked closer to the boy who sits in the bed now.  

 

“Shhh, why are you so loud? It’s 3am in the morning!” 

 

“It is?” he asked again, trying to take a look at his watch, yet the darkness can't make his eyes comprehend the time. “Sorry, did I wake you up? I told you, you shouldn’t sleep here,” 

 

“Eh, I was not really sleeping earlier,” Wonwoo said slowly. 

Now that Mingyu is much closer to the older he can see that Wonwoo’s smartphone light up and show that again, he’s watching _a cat video_.  

 

“Hyung, you should sleep,” Mingyu said and take a swig to the beer.  

“So are you, yet you are here drinking,” 

“I just finished my schedule, I think I’m allowed to drink,” Mingyu said in a childish manner. “As a manner of fact,” he swigged the rest of the beer in three gulps. “I’m taking another one,” 

 

“Oh my god, I hope you have a bad hangover tomorrow,”  

“You don’t mean that,” Mingyu said as he grabs another can. 

“Oh yes, I do mean that... You know what, I should sleep – so I can laugh loudly tomorrow when you have headache,” Wonwoo proceeds to lie down and locked his phone screen.  

They stayed silent for some time, Wonwoo can still hear Mingyu’s gulp and it annoys him.  

“Sleep already!” he said again while closing his eyes hoping sleep to come soon. He is an idiot who drinks coffee at 11PM while Soonyoung already told him not to. 

 

He heard Mingyu shuffle around the kitchen for some time. When sleep does not come after several minutes, Wonwoo’s mind consider to watch another Lulu the cat video. Just because. 

Then suddenly he can feel a dip on his bed.  

He opened his eyes to find a giant pushing his body and trying to settle down.  

 

“Mingyu, what the hell,”  

“You said I should sleep,” Mingyu replied and again with the pout, this giant puppy. Wonwoo pushed him back though.  

“This bed,” he pushed, “is too small for two grown up. Move to your room,” 

“That’s because you won’t move and share,” Mingyu retorted and grab his arms and manhandle Wonwoo to move back and give him the space he needs. “Come on, hyung. I’m sleepy and you ordered me to sleep earlier,” 

“But not in my bed!” Wonwoo hissed. 

“Oh, shhh, details,” Mingyu move around and ended up spooning Wonwoo completely.  

Wonwoo groaned yet from the tight grab in his arm and waist, he knows that Mingyu will not relent. He breathes in and caught a sniff of the beer and soju.  

 _He’s probably drunk, this giant puppy who drinks a lot._ Wonwoo cursed internally.  

 

Several minutes passed with them in that position, Mingyu has effectively caught him in a determined back hug. Wonwoo himself actually started to get comfortable from the gentle stroke in his waist. That actually made him a bit drowsy. He totally is a cat incarnate; he needs to be petted properly to feel content.  

 

Then something weird happened.  

At first, Wonwoo’s mind does not really register it then he totally feels it again.  

Something moving behind him slowly and consistently.  

_IS – Is Mingyu dry humping his back?_

“Mingyu?”  

 

“Hmmm,” Mingyu hum in response, his groin still moving against Wonwoo’s butt.  

Wonwoo tries to move his arms. “Mingyu, what are you doing?”  

“Am trying to sleep here,” he whined. 

 

“No, I mean... this,” Wonwoo finally decided to pinch Mingyu’s arm. 

 

“Ouch,” Mingyu jerked a bit, which is not helpful, Wonwoo’s butt is still being humped.  

“Mingyuu,” Wonwoo wailed instead, his mind is so confused. 

“Hyung, just a bit,” Mingyu is directly whispering to his ear now, making him shuddering. “I haven’t relief myself today, too busy,” he mumbled. 

Recalling how Mingyu always mention about “his need,” Wonwoo knew that the younger is quite a healthy boy in that activity. So, it continues, Wonwoo’s confused mind sympathised with the younger’s schedule yet he’s not sure what is happening to him now. Then he kind of feel it. The growing bulge from behind him. 

 

 _Oh my God..._  

Wonwoo bites his bottom lip nervously.  

“Hyung,” Mingyu’s hoarse voice break the silence, “Hyung, are you okay?” 

 _What kind of question is that?_ Wonwoo’s inner self yelled. 

Then Wonwoo gasped loudly, Mingyu’s arm has move to cover his crotch.  

 

“I can help you too,” he murmurs softly. 

“Wait, wait,”  

“See?” Mingyu whispered back when he palmed Wonwoo’s crotched and just then Wonwoo realised that he is semi hard.  

“Agh,” he gasped again as Mingyu's large palm constantly rubbing it down still accompanied with the timed movement of his crotch against his butt.  

 

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu murmurs, “Jeon Wonwoo,” Mingyu’s hand still rub Wonwoo’s crotch while his other hand now slowly moves inside his loose big shirt. The hand moves slowly and caress his chest. Stroking his nipple.  

“Ah,” Wonwoo gasped again. Now bringing his hand to cover his mouth. Just realizing the sound, the two of them emit that filled the living room along with the constant creak from his bed.  

“Ming- hmm,” Mingyu stroke his nipple again.  

 

Fuck, Wonwoo feels heat pooling in his stomach and now he can feel he is fully hard.  

He can feel Mingyu’s erratic breath near his ear too. “Jeonnonuu,” he slurs his name and   

“Oh!” Wonwoo gasped again in shock as he can feel Mingyu nibbling on his earlobe.  

Mingyu hummed in satisfaction. “Hyung, I’m close...” Mingyu’s hump is much more desperate now and so is the stroke on his dick.  

 

Not long after that, he can feel Mingyu’s body convulsing against him and him nearly growling in fulfilment.  

They stay still for a while. At least, until Mingyu realize that Wonwoo has not cum yet.  

Mingyu suddenly grab his shoulder and laid his body against the mattress. Thinking that Mingyu will leave him, Wonwoo’s was shocked to find Mingyu’s face hover above him, bracing his weight with his right hand. They finally looking at each other.  

 

“Hyung, I’m a mess,”  

He then lower Wonwoo's pants and proceed to grab his dick and stroke it directly. Totally surprised from how this night progress, Wonwoo hold back his whimper, biting his own hands not to let out any embarrassing voices out. As Mingyu’s hand move steadily, Wonwoo can feel it.  

 

“Min, Mingyu – am close,” that said, Wonwoo’s cum finally splattered, painting Mingyu’s hand.  

Wonwoo can’t believe this is happening, he can feel the heat in his face up to his ears. 

The living room is now just filled with their breath. 

 

“Hyung, you’re so beautiful,” 

 

____ 

 

So now, someone should write a book called “How do you proceed with your friendship after harassing them sexually yet you still need to function as an idol group,” 

That will be very helpful for Mingyu right now.  

 

The worst was not even the morning after.  

Somehow after that, Mingyu’s stupid ass manage to fall asleep _on top_ of Wonwoo. Luckily, Wonwoo managed to cover himself and the next morning when Mingyu’s opened his eyes and feel the dried jizz in his pants, he takes a look of the sleeping Wonwoo and he remembers everything.  

The worst was not the fact that he cannot say anything to Wonwoo after that.  

He tries to say sorry but the words just won’t come out. What do you say? You don’t mean that to happened?  

The worst was not the fact that Wonwoo relief him from the on-going stutter and just said, “Don’t drink too much again,”  

Was he just dismissing it like that? Should Mingyu feel glad? Shouldn’t he have a more serious repercussion than this? 

The worst was not all of the above.  

 

The worst is now, whenever he saw Jeon Wonwoo – Mingyu's mind automatically decided to play his orgasm face. The worst is now that whenever he saw Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu has this weird urge to kiss his neck or his finger. The worst is now, whenever he takes care of his need – instead of using some of the scenes from the porn he watched, his mind involuntarily just recall Wonwoo’s sound, the softness of his skin and his pretty flushed face. His eyes as they look at each other that night. 

 

The worst is he wants it to happen again.

 

_He truly is the worst._

 

  

 

 

 

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I have in mind originally. I was like, "Oh hey, let's write funny Seventeen dorm life!"  
> What came out: extremely dub con Meanie argghhh
> 
> Anyway, should I continue or should it just stop here (with Mingyu as kind of an asshole)? I have another seoksoon idea (simply because we don't have enough Seoksoon in this world!)
> 
> And... as you notice, write this in one sitting - no grammar check although grammarly sitting nicely there in the desktop. (WHILE I NEVER WRITE SMUT BEFORE SO HAHA)


End file.
